yugiohfandomcom_vi-20200215-history
Neo-Spacian Dark Panther
・ブラック・パンサー | romaji_name = Neosupēshian Burakku Pansā | zh_name = N.漆黑獵豹 | trans_name = Neo-Spacian Black Panther | th_name = เนโอสเปเซี่ยน แบล็กแพนเธอร์ | image = NeoSpacianDarkPanther-BLRR-EN-UR-1E.png | attribute = DARK | type = Beast | type2 = Effect | level = 3 | atk = 1000 | def = 500 | passcode = 43237273 | effect_types = Ignition | vilore = Một lần trong lượt: Bạn có thể chọn mục tiêu 1 quái thú ngửa mặt mà đối thủ điều khiển; cho đến Giai đoạn Kết thúc, tên của lá này trở thành tên gốc của quái thú đó, đồng thời thay thế hiệu ứng này với hiệu ứng gốc của quái thú đó (nếu có). | lore = Once per turn: You can target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; until the End Phase, this card's name becomes that monster's original name, also replace this effect with that monster's original effect (if any). | fr_lore = Une fois par tour, vous pouvez sélectionner 1 monstre face recto contrôlé par votre adversaire. Tant que vous contrôlez cette carte face recto, jusqu'à la fin du tour, le nom de cette carte est traité comme étant le nom du monstre sélectionné et elle obtient le (ou les) effet(s) du monstre sélectionné. | de_lore = Einmal pro Spielzug: Du kannst 1 offenes Monster wählen, das dein Gegner kontrolliert; solange du diese offene Karte kontrollierst, werden Name und Effekte dieser Karte bis zur End Phase zu denen des gewählten Ziels. | it_lore = Una volta per turno: puoi scegliere come bersaglio 1 mostro scoperto controllato dal tuo avversario; fino alla End Phase, mentre controlli questa carta scoperta, il nome e gli effetti di questa carta diventano quelli di quel bersaglio. | pt_lore = Uma vez por turno: você pode escolher 1 monstro com a face para cima que seu oponente controla; até a Fase Final, o nome deste card se torna o nome original desse monstro e, além disso, troque este efeito pelos efeitos originais desse monstro (se houver). | es_lore = Puedes seleccionar 1 monstruo boca arriba en el Campo de tu adversario. Mientras esta carta esté boca arriba en tu Campo, y hasta el final de este turno, el nombre de esta carta se trata como si fuera el nombre del monstruo seleccionado y obtiene el o los efectos del monstruo seleccionado. Sólo puedes usar este efecto una vez por turno. | ja_lore = １ターンに１度、相手フィールド上に表側表示で存在するモンスター１体を選択して発動できる。エンドフェイズ時まで、このカードは選択したモンスターと同名カードとして扱い、同じ効果を得る。 | zh_lore = 選擇對手場上1隻表側表示的怪獸。此卡在我方場上表側表示存在時，到結束階段前此卡與該選擇的怪獸同名，並得到和選擇的怪獸相同的效果。這個效果1回合只能使用1次。 | en_sets = | fr_sets = | de_sets = | it_sets = | pt_sets = | sp_sets = | jp_sets = | kr_sets = | gx02_sets = Wave of the Future - [[Rare|'''R]] | ygo_sets = Pack 41 | archseries = * Neo-Spacian * Neos | related_to_archseries = * Chaos * Chrysalis * Elemental HERO | stat_change = * Changes own name * Copies name * Copies effects | fm_for = * Elemental Hero Chaos Neos * Elemental Hero Dark Neos * Elemental HERO Nebula Neos | misc = Limited activations | database_id = 6772 }}